stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon/Archive 4
To start a new conversation please click the "Leave Message" button above; new conversations should start at the bottom of the page. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Re: User 75.0.10.229 ... Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'm going to give the user the benefit of the doubt for the moment. – 11:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Tim and Jean's date in Australia Hey, I was just looking at the Australia article and saw about Tim Sinclair and Jean Brennan's first date at . What did you have in mind for this? Like near the ? Some nice harbours are (awesome view of the city, really close, and tons of eateries and very upmarket area) and (Circular Quay), although the former is my most favourite. The Harbour itself is huge (and having sailed in it on a cruise ship, I can tell you... it seems to go on forever!), with the Wikipedia article saying something about 55 square kilometers of area. Just thought I'd give you some food for thought. --usscantabrian 23:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem... That area of Sydney is such a lovely place. Actually, I totally love Sydney. It, for some reason, reminds me of Chicago. We nearly bought a second spa school in Sydney a few months back in ! *sigh* Maybe one day! (When Australia and New Zealand become one country... lots of opposition from the NZ leaders but lots of people secretly want it! They know they do! LOL) --usscantabrian 01:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::It comes up every so often. Our currencies are usually pretty close (like right now I think we're 88cents AU to every NZ dollar), and there has been talk for years of a joint currency (like the Euro, but called the Anzac dollar). The Australian constitution even refers to New Zealand as a possible state, so there would be no change there (New Zealand wouldn't ratify it in 1901 which is why we are a separate country). Unfortunately, New Zealand has a much stronger sense of native-peoples' rights than Australia (a big sticking point). In saying that, trans-Tasman business is huge, and I think they have or are talking seriously about combining some parts of our exchanges. The politicians don't like the idea of becoming part of Australia because their numbers would be reduced and they'd have to become only a local parliament and not a national one. Quite frankly, I think most of us wouldn't mind seeing them take a demotion like that! Power's getting a little bit to some of their heads! LOL ::On a totally different note, Noel and I could move to Australia tomorrow and need no visa, and vice versa: all New Zealand citizens and permanent residents, and Australian citizens and permanent residents, have the right to freely migrate from one country to the other. There's a bit of a sibling-rivalry thing going on between the two (even to the point I said to some Australian chick one time, "Why is it a country with 18 million people feels so threatened by one that has 4 million?") but I think it has become more friendly as time goes on. It is, overall, very interesting topic-wise... if you want more information, see . I could go on and on about it! :) --usscantabrian 01:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Response I'm not ignoring you. On Livingston, it sounded like that was what you meant. On Tecklenburg, I thought we'd figured that out. 06:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Typhon Thanks, it's good to be here. I stumbled across the Typhon Station article, and then started to pop around. I tell ya, I was touched by the entry for Barbara. The real one, the doc, not Clairidge. So I figured I'd add what I know, and hopefully help out. I like this place... --Mikeymo1741 23:37, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Image question Is Image:MLB-2380.jpg an old version you are not using any more? Just asking because I'm going through the unused files and trying to delete unneeded images. – 03:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Sons of Liberty source Tim, can you put up a source for this spin off? Given that it is quite tied into your articles (including some featured articles) I'm a bit reluctant to remove the page and references due to a lack of source. I noticed it said that some of the work is only a drabble, if you can make one or two of those available online that would be enough for the tag to be removed. I'm not looking for all 26 stories to be online, just "Rising Stars", for example, will do. – 17:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, I'll leave the page alone until the end of August to give you time to put something up. No point removing it if you'll add a source in the next few weeks. – 19:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image question Tim, someone just uploaded Image:ChrisMontague 2386.JPG and it looks actually like one of your photomanips. – 04:22, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's Image:BenBartholomew2382.jpg. 05:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Oops, nm. Just saw the same comment on the Montague image talk page. 05:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::No problems, Tim. – 03:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Reply Yeah that makes sense, and I am (or will be soon) making my own website that includes the stories as well. Also have you ever checked out this site? http://www.sttff.net/ It is another fanon site that another person made but he had alot of ideas on it. so I thought if you or another person could talk to him and tell him about this wiki. And I shall get to work on that site of mine... Rift Fleet 16:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Just keeping up, have you checked out the guy's site yet? Rift Fleet 15:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I can not contact him because i do not have an E-Mail yet (but I am working on it). Also does a Fanon Series have to be a certain length? I was wondering because I just see stuff go from four pages to sixty-five and I am just wondering. Rift Fleet 16:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know if I have a problem or not but check out this website and read EVERYTHING ON THE PAGE!!!!! Then when you find a ship called USS Gemini, NX-08 tell me if I have a problem. This is the site: http://www.freewebs.com/usshorizon/missions.htm Rift Fleet 17:59, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Uh, mate, I really don't understand what you're asking me to do. Try communicating in complete thoughts and not assuming I can read your mind. --TimPendragon 18:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Its ok I figured it out by my self. i allowed my vessels to make cameo apperarences in other fanons so I am ok with that. Hmm also did you check out that site? I am not sure who made it so is their a way to find out? Rift Fleet 15:47, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't see how you can "allow" your ship to make a cameo in other fanons when it would seem the Horizon s usage pre-dates yours by 3 years. – 16:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Reply: Rift Fleet I am 17, and I have to say that you just made it worse for me...My hope was that I could contact paramount so that I couls host my story legaly or at least feel un worried about it. Rift Fleet 13:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I already read it but I have a thing called a "Guilt Conscience" meaning that I if I do something wrong I either ask for forgiveness or try to make it right by any means nessiary*. So I cannot post my story online until I get the confermation from CBS Paramount stating that it is ok to use all, or any, ships/ characters/ aliens/ planets/ etc. for my story and that I can use my own creations for personal use elsewhere. Like in an online game, unless that is ok by their standerds, but I assure you that I am still working on it I just need the legal stuff out of the way. Rift Fleet 17:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't think you're getting it. All fan fiction is technically illegal. There is no means by which you can make it "legal" or "approved." None of us owns the rights to Star Trek, Vulcans, Betazoids, the Starship Enterprise or any such thing, and Paramount will never authorize fans to use them. Hollywood turns a blind eye to fan fiction. That's the best that can be hoped for. --TimPendragon 20:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Well I would still like to contact them just to be safe, and I actually never read the terms and conditions until now so, he he. I also found online how to contact them so all I want to do to to ask them if I can: 1: post my story online. 2: Use any ships, stations, characters, etc. for things like online user names and player names for online games. That is all I want, but I do thank you for clearing somethings up for me. I just want peace of mind when I do things. If I do not have this then I can not do any thing until my mind is clear. Rift Fleet 18:40, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm well, I read about the fair use policy on wikipedia I really wish I had never known about copy right stuff about paramount. But I suppose they could say yes, for me its worth a try and my mind can not be silenced until I know that it is ok by their standereds!!! Because unlike other people, not to critize you or others, I would hate to be sued because Paramoiunt found out about my story without counsulting them. So I will send them a letter and hope fully get a response. Rift Fleet 21:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Perhap I should just put everything on hold right now. Until I have completly writen my story, then Ill post it online. But for now Ill just keep getting ideas and see where my story goes from their. Thanks for you rhelp I kind of understand now. Sorry for pissing you off like that. Rift Fleet 22:49, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm so as long as I give credit to paramount I am not stealing? Ok thats what I wanted to know because I have been thinking all day that I was just transfering an image from one wiki to another so I guess I have nothing to fear. It is logical so I will comply. But if you say edited the image and put the Paramount legal notice on it would the image say that the person who contributed the legal be the one who contributed the image? I believe that I saw this change once on one of my images. Rift Fleet 17:25, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure I follow you - what do you mean by "edit"? Like a photomanipulation (ie, putting some non-''Trek'' actor's head on a Starfleet body)? Again, that falls under fair-use. Just don't claim that Sean Connery actually posed as a Vulcan for you, and you're fine. --TimPendragon 02:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I learned that I am already fine. I cannot be sued because I am under age. But I would still like the images to be deleted just to be safe for now. Once I get the hang of copyright rules and things I will post them back up, but like I said for now I would like them deleted. Rift Fleet 15:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Theleth Hi Tim, if you could find the time to do that for me that would be fantastic. My photoshop skills are abysmal, and I did toy with the idea of requesting one at the Image Manipulation Archive when Jrofeta suggested it, but looking at the request archive I noticed that they were mostly ignored. Thanks :D --The Doctor 16:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Excellent :D I will definitely be looking at making some requests at the Manip archive because Talon Lardner and myself have placed quite a menagerie aboard the Daedalus. Going from the first full episode alone (which is on final tweaking now :yay:), we have two Caitians, a Trill, two Vulcans, a Bolian, a Bajoran as well as Theleth himself :D --The Doctor 21:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Those images are fantastic, Thank You :D. Although I think the second image is the better one. Great stuff! --The Doctor 09:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Affleck definitely makes a great Andorian :D. Anyway, the first episode is now up on our blog if you'd like to take a look, any comments and critique will be welcome. We're definitely pleased with it and work continues apace on the next two episodes. The story can be found at [http://daedalus74310.blogspot.com/2008/11/episode-11-new-frontiers.html New Frontiers...] at the [http://daedalus74310.blogspot.com/ Star Trek: Daedalus blog] --The Doctor 09:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I'm very happy with the images, but I can see what you mean about the tip of the antennae being slightly small. Good luck, and thanks once again :D --The Doctor 22:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Reversions Thanks for reverting all of 's vandalism, he's also played merry hell with Memory Alpha and Memory Beta. Obviously all of the users have been scared off of MB, so I felt obliged to go back and do it myself even though my association is long over, but I'm glad it was done here :D --The Doctor 00:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Other Knights The Doctor Hi Tim, Other Knights sounds like an intriguing idea for an anthology. I know you stated that it was invitation only, but I wondered if you would be open to the idea of having a story which used a Star Trek: Daedalus character (or characters) in the Pendragon timeline, as I've become interested in alternate timelines and such since the Myriad Universes novels were released. If there's a chance, please let me know. Thanks :D --The Doctor 00:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Tim, I'm honored to have been considered for an invitation and I am really looking forward to playing in your backyard, as it were :D. :From what I gather from reading through your articles, some of the events that weren't directly related to the Dominion War or its aftereffects still occurred within the ''Pendragon'' timeline. So far instance, the events of still occurred in late 2373 with the taking part in the Battle of Sector 001? Presumably the events of is also unaffected post-2372 and the ship still returns in 2377/78, but things then change for the Voyager crew when they return home? :One final question (I promise :D), but would certain events from the novelverse still occur? I hope to set my story in 2376, so I wonder if the events of the duology or the series would occur. Obviously the events of DS9 Relaunch wouldn't occur due to the station's destruction. --The Doctor 10:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Right, I've read through it twice and I think I've managed to piece it all together now, thanks for the info as it has given me some ideas. Just a quick question this time :D, if the Bajoran wormhole is re-opened by Sisko in early 2375, does that mean that the Dominion is a credible threat to the Alpha Quadrant once again. Perhaps a delayed Dominion War? --The Doctor 23:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the info Tim, I believe I have more of an understanding how things developed in the Pendragon universe and I am mulling over a couple of ideas. Would it be okay to email you, or perhaps contact you on Facebook about those ideas and get your thoughts on them? --The Doctor 11:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Tim, I emailed you but didn't realize that I hadn't allowed people to email me back. Sorry about that, and I've now enabled it :D. --The Doctor 00:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) UssCantabrian Hi Tim, sorry for the delay, but been a big birthday weekend here with Noel and his mum's birthdays, so... I've not been on much. Participating in Other Knights sounds great, and I'd be honoured to contribute a story or two. I already have one floating around in my head based around Deep Space 9, so perhaps that would work? One question I do have is, where exactly does the timeline diverge? Does the destroy or severely damage the in their battle and that's where it diverges? In my mind, that would be the "line in the sand" for starting a civil war. As you might know, some of my characters are on Deep Space 9 while the events of "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost" take place (after a trip to the Gamma Quadrant), so I'm thinking the jumping off point starting there would be great. Anyway, I can email you more on Facebook or on here if you want to know further details of what I'm thinking. The Pendragon timeline would definitely change my characters and where they are! So it sounds very interesting indeed, and thanks for the invitation. --usscantabrian 20:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Email Hi Tim, I hope you're having a nice Christmas :D. I just wanted to ask if you ever received my email about my brief ideas for Other Knights? --The Doctor 12:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC)